Hetalia:School Days with Piri-san(PiriHon,USPiri,KoPiri&SuPiri)
by Ejeru
Summary: Philippines,a young nation who longed for a place to find new friends,new knowledge and possibly romance...finally found one that has it all.A School,YES,a SCHOOL.But not just an ordinary school- It's a school where countries all around the world go,to study and maybe..just...maybe for fun. Join Piri as she discovers more about the truth of what Love can really do to her.


Sup? The name's Ejeru! :D U can call me 'Jiro' for short! Thanks for checking out my story btw ;) So—yeah this is actually my first time posting a story here about Hetalia .(Man, I love that Anime! It has a lot of bishies AND history! XD ) Hm now where will I start? Oh yeah! the story will be all about my OC Philippines. My Philippine's attitude would be…well let's just say that she's sophisticated , strong-willed AND kinda boyish. Her human name would be umm ok,I'll just stick with her famous name! ^^ however her nickname would be Philip ahaha! If u don't like it then gimme some suggestions! Ok?! :DOK! Let's start! Oh wait before that—this is just a sneak peek ok?! Because maybe U won't like it!

PS:Sorry for some of my missing words and other problems...it's just that every time I edit or fix my mistakes...the words that I just added recently disappears! for no reason! i don't really know why! can u please explain it to me?! cuz I'm getting tired of fixing it over and over again! gosh! DX

SNEAK PEEK:

"Maria-san!" *knock* * knock*

Maria heard her superior knocked "Marian-san! Please wake up and get ready for your first day of school!" She heard her superior begged. But the young nation didn't listen, instead she buried her face on her beloved pillow. She really is in dire need to sleep some more."Five more minutes po~" She spoke unclearly, but her superior understood her.

"I gave you 15 minutes already!" Her superior whined. Feeling irresponsible she sighed "Fine…" and decided to follow what she was told to,unwillingly. Maria did NOT get enough sleep because she was busy preparing her stuff last night and was too excited to get some rest. The young nation felt bad about it, it was quite unusual for her to wake up pass her desired time even if she slept that late.

After taking a long bath, she hurriedly opened her closet and then put on her school uniform.

" Hmn…It looks—nice..?...I..guess,," The young nation did various types of pose until she was satisfied .

A sophisticated and refined girl like her doesn't spend most of her time doing her hair but if NEEDED she does, hence for now she just let her raven black hair fall down to her hips(No she doesn't have a hairfall! lolz! you know what I mean XD)...Maria then wore her precious pearl necklace that was given to her on her birthday by someone special.

Maria as a boyish person,decided not to put on too much make-up, she hated It! It made her feel like a fake beauty . Even though she's boyish,she still wanted to look more beautiful,NATURALY. Good impressions are quite important for her because if she doesn't look good maybe no one would pay attention to her. The young nation hated the feeling of being lonely,being the black sheep is kind of sad and pitiful .. she doesn't want THAT to happen...No one does.

-Time Skip-

She then groggily went downstairs to meet her boss.

"Maria-san,thank goodness you're all awake now!"Her superior beamed" Oh! And you already wore your school uniform! How adorable~"

"uhuh.." was all she can mutter.. "Aw come on Maria-san don't be like that." Her boss complained "It's not my fault you didn't get enough sleep..!" Maria ignored her comments and just sat on the chair next to the person that was talking to her." Philippines I've tried to convince you to prepare your stuff on the next day but you wouldn't listen…! You're as stubborn as ever!"

"yeah I know that…"She sighed and ate some of cookies that was made especially for her."You don't need to remind me…"

Ok I'll just end it here for awhile k? just tell me if u want this story of mine to ! And did I not mention that there'll be pairings here~?! Haha! Yeah I didn't! ahahah lolz! These will be the pairings! ^^

Japan, america, korea,s pain,c hina ... etc. -X PHILIPPINES

YOU DECIDE THE REST! XD

So yeah! Just choose from these pairings of mine or just suggest to me what you want! You can also suggest some things to add to my story! Ciao~! :D


End file.
